


吉良貓的杜王町日常。

by ensoul



Category: JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Kira Yoshikage (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)Cat.ver, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensoul/pseuds/ensoul
Summary: 吉良貓的杜王町日常。有原創女角，沒有感情線。吉良吉影貓咪.ver。只是想寫貓貓玩手。吉良吉影不屬於我，只有喜歡手是真的。
Relationships: Kira Yoshikage (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	吉良貓的杜王町日常。

一如往常的，吉良貓在S子出門後，從貓窩裡溜出來到杜王町溜搭。  
「今天沒什麼不錯的手呢。」吉良貓四處張望著，沒有人會在意貓在想什麼。  
「M子，你看那隻貓有打領帶耶。」中午時段出來用餐的OL，發現了不遠處的吉良貓。  
吉良貓伸了個懶腰，往兩位OL的方向走去。

「這孩子真可愛。」發現吉良貓的M子伸手想去逗弄吉良貓，卻被吉良貓閃過。  
「M子，看來他不喜歡你呢。」另外一位OL看著吉良貓在自己身邊打轉，不時用頭去拱自己的手。  
「Y子太過分了!該不會是因為我身上有波奇的味道吧。」M子想到自己家有養狗這件事。  
「搞不好喔，M子身上狗味太重了。」  
「午休時間要結束了，快走吧。」M子看了眼手錶。  
「小貓咪掰掰囉。」Y子收回手，起身朝吉良貓揮揮手。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「啊!!!累死了。為什麼老是把工作丟給我啊。」晚上11點S子終於到家，在玄關一邊哀號著一邊把高跟鞋踢開。  
吉良貓從貓窩走到玄關迎接下班回來的S子，「吉良，就只有你會迎接我。」S子用帶著手套的手撓了撓吉良貓的下巴。  
「喵~」吉良貓蹭了蹭S子的手。

S子打開燈，一邊往廚房走去，打開貓罐頭倒進盤子裡。  
吉良貓跟著在S子的腳邊打轉。  
「來，吃飯。」S子將盤子放在地上，蹲著看著進食中的吉良貓。

「吉良，你知道平常一直找我麻煩的Y子竟然發生了那種事嗎?」S子扶著膝蓋，手套依然帶著。  
吉良貓只是抬頭瞄了S子一眼。  
「跟Y子一起的M子都嚇到說不出話來了，M子說他們準備回公司的路上，Y子突然就被車撞了，雖然說是被車撞了，但其實很像不只。只是太過離奇沒有人信。」  
吉良貓正在蠶食著盤子裡最後一點罐罐。

「聽說，是聽說喔，Y子很像突然就，砰的一聲四分五裂；而且不知道為什麼警方撿回來的部分裡獨缺手的部分。」

吉良貓吃完盤子裡最後的罐罐，起身往喝擺著水盤的方向走去。  
S子把盤子丟進流理台，跟著吉良貓走去客廳。  
「哈哈，該不會是你幹的吧?畢竟你最喜歡手了嘛。」S子邊說，邊往貓窩走去，貓窩裡有著一隻手。

吉良貓喝完水，沿著貓跳檯跳進貓窩。  
「喵~」撒嬌的對S子發出叫聲。  
「又撿這種東西回來，真拿你沒辦法。」S子把手拿出貓窩，打上緞帶，紫色的緞帶。  
「來。」S子將手又放回貓窩，「你這個行為簡直跟偷珠寶的烏鴉依樣嘛。」

吉良貓咬住S子帶著手套的指尖。

「你啊。」S子露出無奈的微笑，一邊將手套取下「你知道我的手摸起來並不舒服吧?」  
手套下是從手指延伸到手腕的義肢。

「喵~」吉良貓用頭去拱S子的掌心。  
「就只有你會喜歡我的手了。」S子微笑著說。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 這一切的開端，都是從討論如何飼養吉良才開始的腦洞。  
> 標點符號再見了。_(:3_


End file.
